


We Gonna Do This Or What?

by KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, M/M, November 2015 Challenge, Pining, Rickyl Writer's Group, grown adults that are secretly teenagers, like a long time coming, sappy and fluffy, set sometime in season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic/pseuds/KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickyl Writer's Group: November 2015 Challenge - 800 words</p>
<p>Daryl found out how to get up on the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Gonna Do This Or What?

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly based off of a song, I needed inspiration. But I did it! EXACTLY 800 words, what I would have given for nine more for the ending, but this is cute and fluffy and gag worthy and I enjoyed it. Can't seem to escape the fluff.

Daryl found out how to get up on the roof. 

There was a window at the end of the hallway up on the second floor of their home in Alexandria that led to a good expanse of their roof, as well as access to an easy slope up to the top. Rick wasn’t sure how he stumbled across it, or what had driven him up there – but it sure surprised him when he asked Carl where the archer was and the teenager answered “the roof”. 

He could really feel how old he was getting as he tried to climb out that damn window, and scale the smooth eco-friendly shingles to where the other man was perched on top of the house. Daryl only looked over his shoulder at him once, huffing a sigh that was either exasperation or amusement – maybe a bit of both – before Rick settled next to him and suddenly understood. They could see literally all of Alexandria, and behind them they could see _over_ the wall and into the surrounding forests for quite a few blocks. Daryl had finally found his replacement for the watch tower, where he always use to go when he needed to be alone. 

“Didn’t mean to interrupt,” Rick answered the archer’s greeting sigh. 

“Nev’r stopped ya b’fore,” Daryl muttered, and when Rick looked over at him he could tell by the cut of his pale blue eyes that the archer was just giving him shit. Making him smile and choke on a laugh that got caught in his chest, remembering how many times he’d barged in on Daryl in the watch tower just to sit beside him and ruin the silence. Daryl never seemed to mind, though.

It was then that Rick realized he how long it’d been since he smiled like that. It felt a little like coming home. And it didn’t take long for Rick to bump his shoulder with Daryl’s, and soon they were talking about everything under the moon. Daryl’s bike, how to fortify the house, how to make it more comfortable for them, Judith and how she’d need her own room soon. They talked for a while until the sun started to dip behind the clouds, painting the sky bright vibrant colors that they could appreciate in a vast expanse like a giant canvas. It reminded Rick so much of the prison that nostalgia tugged at his chest painfully, and he couldn’t help but look over at Daryl. 

He’d cleaned up a little since his run, Carol was always getting on him about showering, but the faint scents of engine oil and years worth of dust matched the grey tints to his fingertips and the faint smudges on his face. The fresh smell of the autumn trees just beginning to color carried with the breeze, mingling with the cigarette smoke that always clung to Daryl’s leather jacket, and the wind tousled his too long hair as it caught every last ray of sun disappearing from the sky. Rick remembered now, how he use to stare at Daryl back on those evenings in the watchtower too, and the remnants of the heat that use to coil inside him started to spark back to life. The feelings and thoughts of “what if” that use to make him so nervous, so hopeful, kept him up at night and twisted his insides into knots. He _knew_ they almost had something, before the prison fell, they had been so close…

Those pale blue eyes caught his like a magnet, narrowed and searching, his aged face not giving away a damn thing as Rick contemplated if he could talk his way out of getting caught staring at the other man. Or if he even wanted to. They both had a good thing going, something that no matter what happened, what pulled them apart or dragged them to opposite corners of the world, they would always come back around and snap back into place. They were good together, and back at the prison – both had been too shy, too wary of what could happen. Rick was anything but shy now, although the archer could be most days.

Maybe that was why it surprised Rick so much when Daryl finally opened his mouth, and slowly said “are you gonna kiss me or not?”

Rick almost fell off the damn roof. 

One moment he was staring in disbelief, and the next he was leaning deep into Daryl’s space to press his mouth to the archer’s, slow and profound and dragging a soft sigh out of the hunter as he pressed back. He seemed to bask in the kiss for a moment, before eagerly surging forward, nearly pushing Rick over he drove so hard. But Rick didn’t mind one bit, smiling and chuckling against his mouth contentedly.


End file.
